


False Hopes

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to a night to relax and have fun at a normal college party. What he didn't know was it was going to change his life completely.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 446
Collections: Gimmeupdates





	1. Mistakes Were Made

Donghyuck just wanted a night to let loose. Midterms had been taking a toll on him and all he wanted to do now was worry about where the alcohol was. The party he and his friends went to was filled with upperclassmen, also at one of the most well known frat houses, NCT. The alphas in NCT filled the wet dreams of all of the omegas on campus. Everyone thirsted after them in some form or another. Mark Lee, in particular, was the alpha that Donghyuck, himself, thirsted after.

Donghyuck was on his 8th drink that night. He was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol as he let loose and danced around changing his partner every hour when they bored him. It was the hands that came to rest on his hips that stole his attention from his current dance partner. He turned around to focus on the new presence. The hands belonged to a divine alpha. The alpha was tall and had a jaw chiseled by the gods. His eyes were a mix of brown and red. Donghyuck was lost in the eyes of the alpha instantly while the musky scent engulfed his senses and drowned out the loud music.

“Hey sunshine.” The alpha’s voice was deep and steady. “I must be in a museum because you are truly a work of art.”

Sober Donghyuck would have laughed in the alpha’s face and walked off at that sad excuse of a pickup line. However, drunk Donghyuck was another story. He was so entranced by this alpha and this terrible way with words that he decided to play along.

“If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print.” Donghyuck smirked.

The alpha chuckled. “I love an omega with a sense of humor." The alpha leaned closer to Donghyuck to continue. "So why haven’t I seen someone as beautiful as you before?” 

“I am not one to party often. I go when I need a night to let loose.”

“Ah. So that’s why I am only just now being blessed with your presence now.” The alpha tipped Donghyuck’s head up so that he had no other choice but to look him in the eye. ”An angel like you doesn’t belong in the lion’s den. Don’t you know how dangerous it is?”

The scent coming off the alpha was hypnotizing to Donghyuck. It only made the alpha more attractive “ Life is short. I might as well live it to the fullest no matter the consequences.”

The alpha bent down closer to Donghyuck; right next to his ear and whispered.

“You know it’s such a shame with a body like yours. You could have all of the alphas here bending their knees for a chance to bed you.”

“Oh? Are you implying that I should find an alpha that could actually please me?”

Donghyuck realized it was the wrong thing to say when the alpha growled menacingly. His eyes were completely red now.

“I could make you cum faster with just my fingers than any other alpha’s dick. Don’t forget that Omega.”

Donghyuck let a soft whimper when the alpha called out to his secondary gender and immediately felt his knees go weak. The alpha seemed to notice and tightened his grasp on his hips. It made Donghyuck moan ever so slightly. All Donghyuck could do was look up at him with pleading eyes.

“Alpha. Please.”

“Don’t worry sunshine I am gonna take good care of you.”

That was all it took for the alpha to plant a soft kiss on the omega’s lips before reaching down to wrap Donghyuck’s legs around his waist and haul him upstairs where they could have more privacy. They passed various rooms before the alpha stopped in front of. Donghyuck was confused when the alpha paused but understood as soon as he pulled out a key to unlock the door behind him.

The alpha began to kiss Donghyuck more passionately which only made the omega more aroused at each growing second.

“Alpha-ah~” Donghyuck moaned in between kisses.

“Mark, sunshine. Call me Mark.” The alpha-Mark said as he began to kiss and suck on Donghyuck’s neck.

“Mark~” Donghyuck moved his hands to Mark’s hair where he could tug on the soft strands.

Mark seemed to have some rational thought left as he pulled away to open the door to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut before moving Donghyuck over to the bed. Donghyuck’s hands began to trail over Mark’s shirt and he began to tug it off. Donghyuck could only admire what lay underneath. The alpha was well built that was for sure. His hand slowly traced each individual ab in awe.

“Like what you see, sunshine?”

“Very much. Yes” Donghyuck had no shame at this point.

“Well I don’t think it’s fair that I am the only one half-naked, don’t you think?”

“I guess.”

Mark makes quick work to get rid of the omega’s shirt. He runs his downs his chests, but stops to admire the soft curves of the omega. His eyes catch sight of his soft perky nipples. Mark starts to caress them gently, experimenting to see how much he could make the omega moan. He is rewarded with Donghyuck arching his back and spreading his legs wider to allow the alpha more access. Mark closes the last distance between them. The second their crotches touch Mark begins to grind into the omega. Donghyuck feels overwhelmed and feels his slick start to soak through his jeans.

“More Mark please.” He begs.

The alpha complies easily to the demands and moves back to take off Donghyuck’s pants and underwear leaving him completely bare. Mark watches the slick from his twitching hole slowly run down his thighs. It is the hottest thing Mark has ever seen. He traces the slick up to the source and dips one finger into the omega’s heat. Donghyuck can only moan at the intrusion. The feeling of the alpha’s finger sends jolts of electricity through his body. 

Mark slowly works his fingers in and out of the omega until he works up to three fingers. The omega’s body gracefully accepts each new addition with no resistance. Donghyuck can’t make a single word. His body is too lost in the drawn out pleasure. All Mark could do was simply admire how well the omega can take his fingers. The second he hits Donghyuck’s prostate, the omega falls apart instantly. Donghyuck’s moans got louder as Mark worked him open. The scent coming off of the omega is down right sinful. It makes the wolf within the alpha restless. Once Mark deems him as sufficiently prepped, he pulls out his fingers which results in a whimper from Donghyuck. He quickly takes off his own pants and underwear. His cock springs to life as it is freed from its confinements. Donghyuck looks at it in awe and his hole twitches in anticipation.

“Don’t worry sunshine I am gonna give you exactly what you want. You have been so good for me.”

Mark moves closer to spread Donghyuck’s legs once more. He grabs hold of his cock and begins to tease the entrance by rubbing the tip across his hole.

“Alp-Mark stop teasing, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Sorry Sunshine. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Mark smirks before lining up the tip and pushing into the wet heat. The alpha is big and Donghyuck feels like he is being split into two as Mark slowly pushes more of his length inside. The sheer girth of the alpha made the omega let out a pained whimper. Mark immediately stops to check on Donghyuck. He coos at the omega and leaves soft pecks all over his face. It does wonders to calm the omega down which Mark takes as a signal to continue. Donghyuck lets out a gasp once Mark is fully seated inside of him. The fullness calms a deep rooted ache inside of the omega. After allowing Donghyuck some more time to adjust, Mark tests the waters by slowly pulling out only to thrust right back in. The omega can feel every drag of his cock inside and it makes him go crazy with want. Mark sets a slow pace so as not to push the omega too much.

“Faster Alpha. I need more.” 

Mark listened to the omega’s request and began to pick up the pace. The alpha pounded into Donghyuck’s wet heat. Donghyuck writhed under the alpha, only letting out moans.

“Alpha knot me please. I need it so bad.”

Mark can’t help but obey as he began to chase his own high. Mark starts to slam his hips up against Donghyuck. He grinds his growing knot against the entrance only to pull right back. Each thrust hit Donghyuck’s prostate directly, leaving him a whimpering mess. It’s enough for Donghyuck to reach his high within minutes. His entire body convulses and his walls tighten around Mark’s cock. It was the last straw for Mark before he thrusted his knot inside. It expanded quickly filling up the omega and then some. All Donghyuck’s oversensitive body could do was take what the alpha was giving him. Donghyuck felt beyond full to the point that it began to hurt as Mark’s knot locked inside of him. 

Mark continued to grind until Donghyuck felt a flood of cum fill him up which left him completely boneless and to the alpha’s mercy. Both wolves were lost in each other’s scent. Mark’s alpha chose this moment to take control as he bit down into the junction of Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder. The omega let out a pained cry, too lost in drunk pleasure to fully grasp the situation of what happened.

Mark rolled them to their sides careful not to tug on his knot. Donghyuck passed out almost immediately from a mixture of pain and pleasure and Mark was close behind him as he draped his arm around the omega’s torso to pull him close.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Donghyuck woke up with a killer headache. His muscles were beyond sore. He tried to stretch them only to freeze immediately when he felt it. There was a dick inside him. Panic set in immediately. Donghyuck carefully moved forward to allow it to slip free from inside him. He shivered as he felt cum rush out of him. He did his best to escape the arms of the alpha he had bedded without waking him up. Donghyuck stood up and surveyed his surroundings. The room was plain except for the desk that was covered with paper and notebooks. The guitar is what caught his eye. It looked old and well used compared to the rest of the room.

Donghyuck’s head snapped towards the alpha that was now shifting in the bed. Donghyuck gasped when he saw the alpha’s face. It was Mark FUCKING Lee. He had sex with the boy he has been crushing on for months. Mark's face scrunched up as his body subconsciously looked for him. Donghyuck quickly grabbed one of the pillows and put it close enough to Mark for him to grab it. It seemed to satisfy him as the alpha nuzzled into it. Donghyuck took it as his cue to find his clothes before Mark realized that was not him. Donghyuck looked around the room for his clothes. It didn’t take him long. However the second he puts on his pants, he notices the traces of the previous night start to soak through the back of his jeans. There was no way that Donghyuck could leave like this. He would have to borrow clothes from the alpha to cover up. It was his fault anyways. Donghyuck walked over to the closet and pulled out the first thing that caught his eye. Said item was a cobalt blue hoodie. It smelled strongly of the alpha and would do a good job of covering up the smell of sex that hung on his body.

Donghyuck made his way out of the room careful not to disturb the sleeping alpha. It proved successful and he slipped out of the room unnoticed. Leaving the house was another story. The omega heard faint noise from downstairs which only added to his already growing anxiety. He tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. He was almost at the door until a voice cut him off.

“Oh Mark you’re up early. Want some breakfast? I just made pancakes.” A beautiful omega says from the doorway of what Donghyuck would assume is the kitchen.

“Uh.” Donghyuck responded by slowly turning around to face this stranger.

The omega looked back at him in surprise. His face faltered for a minute looking down at his neck before he made eye contact once more and smiled.

“I do apologize for the mistake. I didn’t mean to mistake you for someone else. I didn’t realize Mark had someone over. I’m Taeyong. It’s nice to meet you . . .”

“Donghyuck. My name is Donghyuck.”

“It’s nice to meet you Donghyuck.” Taeyong’s smile looked even brighter if that was possible. “Would you like any breakfast? I made plenty. The men in this house are bottomless pigs.”

Donghyuck nervously played with the sleeve of the hoodie. “Ah sorry. I should really go. Thank you though.” 

Donghyuck bowed in respect and made a mad dash for the door. He refused to look back. Taeyong just blinked and shook his head.

“Oh Mark. What have you done?”

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The second Donghyuck made it back to his apartment, he made a beeline to the bathroom. Donghyuck’s eyes widened at his reflection. There on this neck, was a large mating bite. For the love of god, why did his life have to get harder?

Donghyuck slid down to the floor in defeat. His life was ruined. Mark wasn’t going to accept him as a mate. There was no way Mark would return his feelings. He was a nobody who had nothing. Sobs racked his body as every pent emotion released itself. Donghyuck didn’t even notice the rushed footsteps that belong to his best friend, Jaemin, as he just continued to cry. The door burst open and Jaemin gathered his best friend in his arms in an attempt to comfort him. Donghyuck holds onto Jaemin like he is his lifeline. Jaemin holds Donghyuck until the only thing left is hiccups.

“Are you feeling better?” Jaemin softly asked.

Donghyuck nodded.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Donghyuck avoided Jaemin's gaze but pulled down the hoodie to show off his neck. He was immediately met with a gasp.

“Donghyuck did someone force themselves on you?” Jaemin’s growing concern leaked through into his scent. It was beginning to suffocate him, but he shook his head nonetheless.

“No.” It sounded broken.

“Oh Donghyuck. I knew I shouldn’t have left you at that party. I just wanted you to have a fun time. I know how much school was taking out of you.”

Donghyuck looked back up at Jaemin with his tear streaked face. “Jaemin, it’s not your fault. I am the who got drunk and impuslively had sex and bonded.”

They sat in silence before Jaemin spoke up again.

“Donghyuck. I know you don’t want to keep thinking about this but did you happen to see who the alpha was?”

“Mark.” Donghyuck whispers. 

“‘Mark as in Mark Lee? From the NCT frat house? As in the alpha you have a massive crush on? You mated the genius kid who got into this college with a full ride and is majoring in engineering?”

Donghyuck nodded and buried his face into Jaemin’s chest..

“I guess.”

Jaemin face palmed.” How did you manage to catch the man of your dreams? This is great for you.”

Donghyuck groaned. “No it’s not. Mark doesn’t even know me. Much less care about me. We just made a mistake.”

“Bonding is not a mistake. It takes both parties to accept the bond for it to be permanent, Donghyuck. You know that mark on your neck is never going away because you wanted to have it.”

Tears started to well in his eyes. “But how am I supposed to believe that he likes me just as much as I like him. We have never interacted before the party.”

“Donghyuck, you attract attention whether you realize it or not. I’m almost positive your Prince Charming has noticed you. He was the one to initiate the bond. Well his alpha in this case saw you as a potential mate and wanted you, that speaks volumes.” Jaemin wiped the tears falling down his cheeks.

“You’re probably right. I need to to stop doubting myself. Thank you Jaemin for the pep talk.”

“C’mon let’s get you into the shower, so that you can wash up. You reek of your alpha.”

Donghyuck blushes and murmurs. “I think I smell great. Thank you very much.”

“Of course you would, you're not the one being smothered by territorial alpha pheromones.”

Jaemin pulled Donghyuck off of the floor and dragged him into the shower after stripping him of his clothes.

“I am gonna let you have your privacy, but I will be back to check on you.” Jaemin said as he left the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice against the many bruises that decorated his skin. It also helped to also ease the tension in his muscles. He felt like jelly the longer he stayed in the shower. He didn’t realize he had been in for so long until Jaemin came back an hour later.

“Hyuck, you need to get out of the shower now. It’s time to eat breakfast.”

Donghyuck did as he was told and turned off the water and steeped out of the shower. There Donghyuck found Jaemin waiting for him with a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. Donghyuck simply let Jaemin pamper him as he dried and dressed him. It felt nice to have someone take care of him like this. Would Mark do the same? Donghyuck thought to himself. He couldn’t be sure. Not yet.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

That morning, Mark felt completely disoriented. He should have felt a nasty hangover after the amount of alcohol he digested, but all he could feel was pain. It was too much for him. Where was this coming from? The pain leaked into his scent catching the attention of his fellow roommates who burst through the door only seconds later.

“Mark! What’s wrong??” Johnny rushed to his side.

Mark could only whine in distress as he curled into himself. Luckily, Johnny’s mate, Taeyong had been in the adjacent room. Taeyong carefully knelt down and reached a hand down to his neck. Mark was instantly relaxed by the touch. The pain he had realized coming from his neck, disappeared

“Hyung.” Mark calls out in a weak voice. “What happened?”

Taeyong sighed and looked away. “Mark. I don’t really know how to tell you this, but you marked a boy last night.”

“Wha-?” Mark looked at Taeyong completely baffled.

“What?!” Johnny yelled. “That’s not possible. My baby can’t possibly be mated.”  
Taeyong swatted his mate. “Oh shut up. Mark is more than old enough to have a mate. Although I have to say these circumstances are not ideal.” Taeyong turned to Mark. “Mark. Do you happen to remember anything from last night?”

“Not really. Everything feels hazy.” Mark rubbed his head. “Oh wait I do remember the smell of sunflowers and honey.”

“Hmm.” Taeyong fell into thought.

“What?” Johnny questioned looking at his mate with curiosity. “Do you know who his mate is?”

“Oh I know exactly who he is.” Taeyongs said calmly. “What worries me is how to contact him. It is clear that the bond between them is very strong which can only mean both parties completely accepted it.”

“Is that what was happening?” Mark asked. 

“Unfortunately yes. It doesn’t appear to be a good sign either. You are already feeling withdrawals. I tried to flag him down before he rushed out, but the only thing I got was his name. Donghyuck.”

“Donghyuck.” Mark let the name roll off of his tongue. It felt familiar and reminded him of an everlasting warmth like the sun.

Johnny spoke up. “Then I guess we begin the search. We all know that mates cannot stay away from each other for very long after they first bond. I will ask around in my classes. I’ll let the rest of the pack know and to be on the lookout.”

Mark only hoped Donghyuck was alright.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Donghyuck was currently sitting through his physics class. It was difficult for him to sit still. A constant ache in his body distracted him from the lecture. All he could do was curl into himself and wait out the lecture until he could go back to his apartment. The sweet comfort of his bed was all that he craved. Maybe he would remake his nest. It had been a while since he had made one. 

His body ached for its alpha. It had only been a day since he had been near the alpha, yet he felt terrible. He shouldn’t have left. He regrets leaving with his entire being. The more he thinks about Mark the more his mark throbs in pain.

It was as if fate was finally working in his favor when he heard the chatter of his classmates as they began to pack up. Donghyuck had the bare minimum on his desk to pass off as if he was listening so it didn’t take him long to pack before he left the lecture hall. His staggered steps gained some attention from passersby as he clung onto the wall for support. His body felt heavy. He let the pain consume him as he fell to the floor. He could do nothing to stop it as he was engulfed in darkness.

“HEY!” That was the last thing he heard before he went unconscious.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises when the campus finds out Mark is now mysteriously mated.

“Is he okay?” 

Donghyuck was awoken by a deep voice.

“He will be when his mate gets here. Did you say his name was Mark Lee? Yes?”

“Yes and he should be here any second. I texted him as soon as I found Donghyuck in the hallway.”

“Alright Youngho. I will leave you here to watch him while we wait. Let me know if anything happens.”

Donghyuck can hear the footsteps fade away. He stains his ears to catch any sign of movement from the other person in the room, but silence is the only thing that Donghyuck is met with.

The silence bled into what felt like forever. Donghyuck waited for the stranger to do something, yet nothing happened.

Donghyuck almost fell back asleep from waiting until his nose was met with the most intoxicating scent. He immediately felt his body relax in their presence which could only mean that Mark, his long time crush had finally arrived.

“Hyung.” Mark said breathlessly. “How is he doing?”

“Fine. Other than the fact that he hasn’t moved an inch in that bed since I brought him here. The nurse said his vitals are stable though.”

“Thank god.” Mark let out a breath. “I was so worried when you texted me.”

“Well, since you are here now, I will wait outside.” Youngho made his way out of the room.

“Thanks hyung.”

The silence hung heavy in the room once again.

“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep anymore.”

Donghyuck’s eyes snapped open in shock. He was met with the sight of a strong alpha. Mark couldn’t be much taller than Donghyuck, but it was clear he was an alpha based on his presence alone. He screamed dominate. It was one of the things that had made Donghyuck fall for the alpha in the first place.

“How are you feeling?” His eyes softened.

“Better. Much better. I don’t feel sick anymore.”

“That’s good to hear I panicked and ran here when I heard from Johnny that you had fainted.” Mark walked over to a chair that had been placed next to his bedside and sat down.

“You were?” Donghyuck looked at Mark in surprise.

“Of course I was. You’re mates now even if we don’t know each other yet and I do know from the omega’s side of things that being away from your mate has dire effects. So let me ask you. Why did you run away that morning? Didn’t you know what was supposed to happen?” Mark’s tone had hints of bitterness.

Donghyuck could tell Mark was not happy with how he had just upped and left yesterday morning.

Donghyuck felt small under the alpha’s gaze, but his stubbornness wouldn’t let him back down from a fight. “Well how the hell was I supposed to know I was mated? I didn’t even realize till I got home and it’s not like it’s easy to find you. You are kinda popular if you hadn’t noticed, asshole.”

The tension in the room grew. Both Mark and Donghyuck started to give off warning pheromones. 

“I didn’t mean it in that sense, Donghyuck. I just meant that something worse could have happened had Johnny not found you and alerted me. I am just worried about you. We are mates now and there is nothing that can change that fact as much as you would like that.”

“I don’t hate being mated to you. It’s just so sudden. I’ve had a crush on you for years and now suddenly we are mated after one drunk night. It’s just a lot to process. Hell I broke down when I got home. I thought that you wouldn’t give one fuck about me and would just cast me aside.” Donghyuck just let out all of his insecurities.

Mark blinked at him, but quickly regained composure. He took Donghyuck’s hands into his. “You can trust me when I say this. I will do whatever I can to make you happy and I promise to never throw you aside. I am sorry to have put you in such a difficult position and if you want, I am more than okay to take things slow. If you want to be friends first, that’s fine. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Donghyuck’s shoulders relaxed as his scent started to mellow out. Mark’s body responded to his by lessening his own pheromones.

“Thank you. I appreciate the gesture and I guess we should start to get to know each other then since we are stuck together for life.” Donghyuck chuckled.

Mark smiled. “I’m not complaining my mate is truly a sight to behold.”

Donghyuck groans.”God you’re cheesy.”

“This may be too soon, but would you be alright with staying at my place just for the next couple days. It’s best for us to spend as much time together to let our bodies adjust to the change.” Mark nervously stroked his hand.

“That would probably be the best choice.” Donghyuck could feel his omega already feeling better being so close to its mate.

“Great. I will do my absolute best to make you feel comfortable. The hyungs are gonna love you.” Mark relaxed. “I will go talk to the nurse and we should be out of here shortly.”

“Okay.” 

The second Mark let go Donghyuck had to hold back a whimper. It seemed that Mark was having an internal battle with himself based on his hesitancy to let go. Mark was quick to fetch the nurse and get Donghyuck ready to go home with him, but not without being scolded by said nurse about neglecting his mate. Mark apologized profusely to both him and the nurse and promised it would never happen again.

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand and gently helped him to his feet. Mark threw Donghyuck’s backpack onto his shoulder and guided his mate out. The other alpha that Donghyuck had smelled earlier accompanied them to the car where said alpha finally spoke up.

“Hi Donghyuck, my name is Johnny. It’s nice to meet you.” Johnny held out a hand for Donghyuck to shake.

Donghyuck took it with some hesitance. “Likewise. Thank you for helping me earlier. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I am just glad you two are alright. Did you happen to let Jaemin know? I heard you two were roommates and I figured he would probably flip his shit.”

Realization dawned on Donghyuck quickly. “Crap. He must be losing his mind right now. Let me call him real quick.”

Donghyuck punched Jaemin's number into his phone and within seconds of dialing, his friend picked up.

“OH MY GOD DONGHYUCK! ARE YOU DEAD? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Donghyuck pulled the phone away from his ear immediately as Jaemin’s voice assaulted his ear. “YOU HAVEN’T BEEN ANSWERING ANY OF MY CALLS! LIKE WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!”

“Jesus Jaemin, you’re gonna make me lose my hearing.”

“Sorry Hyuck, but I was just so worried when there was nothing. My boss wouldn’t let me leave work to go check on you.”

“Jaemin don’t worry. I am fine. Mark’s packmate found me in the hallway and took me to the clinic. I am actually currently with them.”

“Them? Does that mean Mark is there too? Oh my god. Is Mark taking you to the packhouse?!” Jaemin whisper yelled into the phone.

“Jae chill, but to answer your question yes I will be going over to theirs. Mark said that it would be best to stick close to each other while our bodies are adjusting, so don’t worry about me coming home.”

“Thank god. I can finally have the place to myself. It is friday. Do you think Renjun and Jeno are free to get down? I gotta make use of this opportunity to the fullest.”

“Ew. I did not need to know that. Well anyways I am gonna hang up now, so I will talk to you later, beach.”

“Ugh fine be that way. Have fun then, Hyuckie, and be safe.” Jaemin quickly disconnects.

Donghyuck snorted while shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry about that. My roommate is the definition of crazy.”

“Jaemin is a ball of energy. He is very fun to be around if you ask me. His mates are so boring without him.” Johnny spoke up.

“Wait.” Donghyuck looked at Johnny with confusion. “You know Jaemin and his mates?”

“Of course I know him. He just so happens to be the mate of two of my packmates, Jeno and Renjun.”

“Wha-? Renjun and Jeno are part of NCT??”

Mark looked over at Donghyuck with interest. “You didn’t know Hyuck? Renjun joined our pack quite recently and Jeno has been in it for as long as I can remember. Jaemin is always around them.” Mark let the nickname roll off his tongue.

Johnny pondered for a moment. “You know I had always wondered why Jaemin hadn’t moved in when he got mated, but now that I’ve met you, I am starting to understand.”

Donghyuck was even more confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well you know it’s almost expected for mates to move in together, but Jaemin had refused Jeno’s and Renjun’s offer to move into the packhouse quite adamantly. I think that reason was you. I don’t think Jaemin wanted to leave you behind all alone. It is extremely dangerous for an omega to live on their own, especially an unmated one. He clearly values you a lot. At least now, he won’t have to worry since you have Mark and all.”

Donghyuck blushed and lowered his head.

“Hyung.” Mark looked at Johnny with stern eyes. Blush also painted his cheeks.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop.” Johnny went to open the car door for the two. “Now let’s get you two home. I am beat.”

The drive there was calm. Johnny had put some jazz on to fill the silence while Mark held onto his hand. The contact sent jolts through his body. It did wonders to calm the anxiety that was trying to build the closer they got. His omega was very content being so close to its alpha. Donghyuck was on the verge of purring by just holding hands. Donghyuck thought his lack of control was pathetic considering he could barely fight his instincts. There wasn’t really any need to. He just didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Mark. 

Donghyuck was snapped out of his thoughts as Johnny pulled into the driveway. Mark helped Donghyuck out of the car and guided them into the house. Inside was a complete one eighty from the car ride. There were people laughing and screaming all over the place. Different scents invaded his nose alongside Mark and Johnny’s. Donghyuck’s senses were quickly overwhelmed by the chaos. He scooted closer to Mark to help him stay focused.

Mark was quick to take notice of the change and pulled him into the kitchen where Taeyong was cooking. The smell of the delicious food distracted Donghyuck and allowed him to regain his composure.

“Are you feeling better now?” Mark whispered to Donghyuck still worried of overwhelming him when in reality the deep voice of his mate did nothing but calm him.

Donghyuck nodded to Mark.

Taeyong noticed the new smell alongside his packmates’ in the kitchen and turned around to greet them. Taeyong was quick to recognize the familiar face he had met only a day prior.

“Oh Donghyuck!” Taeyong immediately set the spatula down and went over to the omega. Taeyong gently put his hands on his face to check for any injuries. “Johnny told me that you fainted in the hallway. Are you alright? I was so worried.”

Donghyuck beamed a smile at the older. “I am alright Taeyong-Hyung.”

Donghyuck would normally be very weirded out by a stranger fretting over him, but Taeyong’s omega felt familiar. It reminded him of his own mother.

“You know Taeyong?” Mark and Johnny said at the same time.

Donghyuck lowered his head in embarrassment. “W-Well yeah we met when-“

“We met at campus. Donghyuck here dropped some of his books and I helped him.” Taeyong quickly cut in.

Donghyuck thanked Taeyong through his eyes. He didn’t really want to explain that they met when Donghyuck was trying to make a mad dash out of the place. He was already embarrassed just thinking about it.

“Oh. That makes sense.” Mark looked thoughtfully at Donghyuck.

“Why don’t you two go up to Mark’s room. I will have someone bring some food up later.” Taeyong said with a gentle smile on his face.

“Hyung we can eat down here in the kitchen.”

Taeyong looked at Donghyuck with doubt. “I think Donghyuck is too tired. He really needs to rest. Plus the others are being a little crazy right now watching TV.”

“You’re probably right Hyung.” Mark looked over at his mate. Donghyuck’s eyes were starting to drop. Donghyuck hadn’t realized he was so exhausted until Taeyong had mentioned it. “I should take him.”

Mark once again guided Donghyuck out through the kitchen up the stairs. Mark’s room hadn’t changed one bit from the last time he was here though to be fair, it had only been a day since the last time he was here. The scent of Mark engulfing him made him even more drowsy as he completely let up all his defenses. Mark was surprised when Donghyuck suddenly let go and moved to gather his clothes from the floor. 

Mark was surprised to say the least. Mark had never seen an omega nest before but he had enough common sense to understand what he was doing and know to stay out of Donghyuck’s way until he was done.

Donghyuck completely absorbed in his task that he hadn’t even realized what he was doing until he stepped back to admire his work. It then dawned on him that he just made a nest out of Mark’s clothes and bed. _'Would the alpha be mad?'_ Panic started to ooze from him. Donghyuck didn’t ask for permission to do something like this. Nesting was something only mated couples or omegas going through heat did.

Mark immediately went to Donghyuck’s side to calm him by rubbing his back.

“Hyuckie what’s wrong?” Mark let the nickname slip from his lips without realizing it. “Is there something wrong with the nest?”

Donghyuck started to cry. “I’m sorry alpha I didn’t mean to. I swear I will get rid of it.” 

Mark was confused until he realized that Donghyuck was scared that Mark would punish him for making a nest. Donghyuck broke away to try and destroy his beautiful nest, but Mark was quick enough to grab hold of Donghyuck’s wrists before he did any damage to it.

“It’s alright. We are mates now. There is nothing wrong with making a nest out of my clothes. I am honored that you wanted to actually.” Mark looked at Donghyuck with soft eyes.

Donghyuck relaxed instantly. _' Alpha was happy with him.'_ Donghyuck slowly made his way into the nest careful not to ruin any part of it. Donghyuck then beckoned Mark to join him. Once Mark was situated in the nest, Donghyuck began to scent the alpha until every last inch of skin was covered in his scent. Mark felt his stomach swoon at the gesture. The omega bared his own neck as a hint to Mark to scent him back which he did happily.

The two mates became drunk on each other’s scents. They didn’t even realize how much time had passed until Johnny entered the room. He was surprised by the sight before him. Donghyuck had his face shoved into Mark’s neck and had fallen asleep while Mark, himself, was starting to doze off, that is until Johnny came in. Mark growled at Johnny.

“Mark it’s just me. I didn’t mean to interrupt you two.” Johnny gestured to the food he was holding. “I will just leave this here for later.”

Johnny slowly sat the bowls on top of Mark’s desk before carefully backing out of the room. Johnny knew better than to stay. When an alpha’s mate is in a vulnerable state, the alpha has a chance of going feral to protect them even if it is from their own packmates. This usually only occurs when a couple first mates as the hormones running through tend to make their rationality dissipate.

The door closing set Mark at ease as he gazed at his sleeping mate. There was no way Mark wasn’t already in love with the boy. There was something about him that attracted Mark immediately.

Mark gently shook Donghyuck awake. “Hyuck-ah. You need to eat before you go to sleep.”

Donghyuck whined. “But I don’t wanna. Too tired.” 

Donghyuck tightened his hold around Mark’s torso.

“Fine then. Would you rather I feed you then?”

Donghyuck’s head shot up with clear interest on his face. “Yes please.”

Mark chuckled and started to pull away. Donghyuck let out a whimper. Mark felt his heart drop. It only made him move faster. He was back at Donghyuck’s side in a flash. The omega latched back onto Mark. This time he made it impossible for Mark to get out not that he was complaining. He didn’t want to leave his side either. Mark slowly fed Donghyuck small bits until the bowl was completely empty. The omega curled into his side while he devoured his own bowl, not realising just how hungry he was.  
Once their bellies were full, they finally let sleep overtake themselves. The combined scent brought a sense of comfort to both and eased any of the pain Donghyuck had been feeling earlier from being separated from Mark.

. . . . . . . .

“Hyuck wait up. Let me walk you to your class.” Mark hurried to put away his things before rushing over to Donghyuck.

“Mark. You really don’t have to keep walking me especially when your next class is across campus. You’ve been doing it for weeks now.”

“You should really know by now that I am too stubborn to let you walk alone. Plus I get to shove the fact that you’re mine in front of every single alpha’s face on campus which by the way, is a lot.” Mark looked at him with concern. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is?”

“You worry too much.” Mark’s gaze hardened. “What? You really think other alphas would dare try to stake a claim on a mated omega?”

“You can never be too careful. I just want to make sure you’re safe. You are my top priority.” Mark intertwined their hands together.

Donghyuck felt a rush of butterflies fill his stomach. His face turned red like a tomato which only made Mark laugh. Donghyuck hit his arm in embarrassment.

“Stop that. I told you not to get all sappy in public. I can’t handle it.”

“But you’re just so cute.” Mark pinched his cheeks. 

Donghyuck swatted his hand away. “C’mon let’s go before you miss your entire class.”

The walk to Donghyuck’s class was rather short, yet Donghyuck felt like every pair of eyes were on him. He could see the glares from other omegas and betas. Mark was oblivious of it as always. It had been happening since Mark had announced to the entire campus that he was now mated. However, it hardly did anything to stop others from throwing themselves onto Mark that didn’t mean Mark rejected each and every one of them.

Donghyuck tried to make himself smaller in an attempt to draw the attention away from him, but just being near Mark made that impossible. Luckily for Donghyuck, his class is only a few meters away.

“Have a good day Hyuckie. I will see you later.” Mark pecked his cheek before finally leaving Donghyuck to rush to his own class.

The faint smell of Mark made Donghyuck feel vulnerable to the group of omegas and betas that had been eyeing him since he entered the classroom. The group finally made their way over to him once he sat down. Unfortunately, none of his friends arrived which left him to be the perfect target.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in.” An omega girl with dark brown hair and eyes full of hate said. “They should do a better job of cleaning up the trash around here.”

The others giggled and laughed at her insults. Donghyuck was baffled by how open she was being. Most people would just glare at him, but she clearly had much stubbornness to back down.

“Please leave me alone. I haven’t done anything to you.” Donghyuck held his head high so as to not look intimidated by the number of people crowding him.

The girl scoffs. “Nothing? You did not do nothing. You stole my alpha from me, you bitch.” Donghyuck could see her claws start to come out.

The girl slowly walked over to him and dug her claws into his exposed arm. Donghyuck let out a soft whisper. “I just want you to know that you are simply an obstacle and I will overcome it to take back what’s mine. You don’t deserve to call yourself the mate of Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck shuddered and flinched away from the omega. His scent was clearly laced with fear and it was so strong that it started to draw attention from others around. It seemed to be the trick to get the girl away from him. She quickly released her deathly grip on his arm. It left small traces of cuts.

“Don’t forget what I said, Donghyuck.” She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face before walking away with the rest of her group.

Donghyuck quickly tugged his hoodie sleeve down to hide any evidence of their interaction. Lucky for him, he spotted Jaemin only a few minutes later. If Jaemin noticed traces of fear in his scent, he didn’t say anything. They went about their way with a side of their usually banter. Jaemin always made it a point to poke fun at how whipped Donghyuck was for Mark. Donghyuck could only blush in embarrassment.

When class started, the two fell silent, more interested in focusing on the professor.

. . . . . . .

The bullying continued on after that, but rather than lessening it, they started to physically hurt him. Bruises and small cuts decorated his skin from when they would push or kick him until he fell to the ground. Donghyuck did his best to hide them by wearing large hoodies, usually Mark’s, and baggy pants. 

Mark began to notice how quiet Donghyuck had grown the second they set foot on campus. At home, he would be full of life, but he looked almost afraid. Mark was confused. He always made sure to heavily scent mark him so no alpha would dare go within ten feet of him. Mark needed to find out.

“Hyuck.” Donghyuck looked up curiously at his mate. “Are you alright?”

A hint of uncertainty crossed his face for a second, but Mark didn’t know what to make of it. “Let me know if anyone is bothering you at school, especially those alphas.”

“Don’t worry Mark. I am just stressed. My classes are just taking a toll on me.” Donghyuck reassured his mate.

“Well if you ever feel like talking about, I will always be here to listen.”

“Thank you Mark. I really appreciate it.”

. . . . . . . . . . . 

The two were in bed enjoying each other. Donghyuck had fallen into a light slumber from being scented. It gave Mark time to take in the glory that was his mate. His tan skin was beautiful and Mark loved to admire him every chance he could get. What caught his eye were the small bruises that littered his arms and legs. They were mostly faint, but there were too many for them to be accidental.

“Wha-?”

Mark was interrupted by the sound of Donghyuck’s phone. It was his alarm to make sure that he didn’t forget work. Donghyuck groaned and nuzzled into Mark’s neck.

“Hyung. I don’t wanna go.”

“Hyuck baby. You gotta. We go through this everyday now.”

“I know but I am so comfortable in our nest. I just have a feeling that today is gonna suck.”

“I will drag you by the foot if I have to.”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark with puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Mark smirked. “Try me.”

Donghyuck jolted up and glared at his mate. “Fine since you want me to leave so badly. I will go and don’t expect me to come crawling back.”

“You and I both know that is far from the truth. You will be smothering me with affection the second you get home.”

“Humph. Butt.” Donghyuck flared at Mark. “I’m not desperate.”

Mark sighed. “I’m not calling you desperate Hyuckie. Don’t put words in my mouth. I was just saying that you are very affectionate. It’s one of the qualities that made me fall in love with you so quickly.”

“Y-you love me?” Donghyuck’s face heated up quickly at his mate’s confession.

Mark was feeling rather confident. “How could I not fall in love with someone as amazing as you. Donghyuck I count my lucky stars everyday that I got to have you. I just wish I could redo how it happened but there is not a day that I regret it.”

Donghyuck threw himself into Mark’s arms once again. “I love you too Mark. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life and it’s really all thanks to you.”

Mark leaned down to gently place his lips on Donghyuck’s. They were so soft and warm that Mark couldn’t seem to get enough. Donghyuck started to feel slick leak out of him. That was what made realization dawn on him. He had to go to work, so he pulled away. Mark whined at the loss of contact.

“As much as I would love to get down and frisky with you. I really do need to go to work.” Donghyuck pecked his mate before getting and changing into his uniform. “And because of you I know I have to wash up.” Donghyuck glared.

Mark pouted, but still held his head high. “I will not apologize for transgressions I have made.”

Mark sat quietly watching Donghyuck get ready. As much as he wanted to keep his mate here, he knew he couldn’t. He also couldn’t shake off this feeling like something bad was going to happen the second he let Hyuck out of his sight.

Donghyuck interrupted his thoughts. “Well I am gonna head out now. I will text you when I get bored.”

“Okay. Be safe.”

“Don’t worry Hyung. I will be fine.”

The second the omega was out the door, Mark was once again uneasy. He didn’t like the feeling that was settling in his stomach. Maybe Johnny would know what to do. He and Taeyong have been mated for many years.

Mark picked himself up from the nest and made his way down the hall to where his hyung usually hung out in. The gaming room. Johnny was engrossed in his game that he didn’t notice Mark entering. Mark waited patiently until the screen read Game Over and Johnny groaned in frustration.

“Hyung. I need to talk to you.” Mark spoke up which got a yelp from Johnny.

“Jesus Mark. We’ve already talked about sneaking up behind people.” Johnny swiveled in his chair to face Mark who had a troubled look on his face. “Mark. What’s wrong?”

Mark scratched his neck. He was unsure of how to start the conversation.

“If this is about the birds and the bees, it’s kinda too late now. You know that right?”

Mark flushed. “No Hyung. It’s about Donghyuck though.” He paused gathering his thoughts. “I have had this feeling for a few days now, but for some reason my alpha always gets anxious when Donghyuck leaves my side. I don’t know what to do about it.”

“In that case, it usually means something isn’t alright. Has Donghyuck had any odd behaviors? Like being more submissive?”

Mark’s eyebrows scrunched. “Actually now that I think about it. He has been. I thought it was just stress like he told me. Donghyuck, as long as I have known him, has acted the opposite of an omega.”

“You said he was at work right?”

“Yeah. He left about half an hour ago. Do you think we should check on him just to be sure?” 

“Definitely. Your alpha would not do that unless Donghyuck was in danger. We are hardwired to always look after our mates.” Johnny grabbed his keys and got up from his chair. “C’mon let’s go.”

. . . . . . . . . . .

The doorbell rang loudly as Mark entered the store. Mark’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw no sign of his mate.

“That’s odd. Donghyuck should be working right now. His shift started a while ago.” Worry laced Mark’s voice.

Johnny looked down with concern. “Let’s ask his boss before we do anything.”

An older woman with highlights of white in her hair came around to the front counter. She looked up at the two alphas with curiosity.

“Hello gentleman. Is there anything I can help you with?” Her smile was gentle.

Mark walked towards the counter. “Actually yes. Have you seen Lee Donghyuck? He was supposed to work, but I don’t see him here now.”

The women’s mood immediately shifts. Her eyes darken at the mention of Donghyuck’s name. “I can’t divulge private information about my employees to random strangers, especially two alphas. I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.” She noticed how both alphas make no effort to leave only making her more suspicious. “I won’t hesitate to call the police on you either. There have been too many people harassing him lately.”

Mark looked at her worriedly. People were coming here to mess with Donghyuck? 

“Please ma’am. Donghyuck is my mate and I’ve had this feeling that something is wrong. I really need to find him.” Mark pleaded.

The woman moved closer to Mark. It seemed to be what was missing as she got a good whiff of Mark. Mark was smothered in a blend of his and Donghyuck’s mixed scent which could only happen when two wolves were mated. The woman’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh dear. Forgive me for being rude. I wasn’t aware that that sweet boy was mated.” She quickly dropped all hostility towards the alphas. “I’ve been very worried as well. Donghyuck is such a sweet kid and he is so diligent about his work. I was beginning to think that I should call the police since he never called me.”

“You said people have been harassing him before?”

“Yes a group of 2-3 omegas were always giving him trouble. At one point, I had to step in because they kept berating him. Calling him such awful things. I have since banned them from the store, but I can’t stop them from hanging around outside. When I went to ask Donghyuck, he just denied it and said everything was fine.”

“How could I have been so blind?”

“Don’t beat yourself up young man. For all of the years I have known him, he is a master at hiding his emotions when he doesn’t want to let others in.”

“But I’m his mate, that's my job.”

Johnny patted his shoulder. “Mark. You have not failed Donghyuck. He is so happy with you. I think he is just too stubborn sometimes that he wants to deal with his problems himself. From what I’ve learned from Jaemin, Donghyuck has been alone most of his life. He had to protect himself. He, just like you, is new at this relationship stuff. You can’t beat yourself up about it. Now, we should really go find him.”

Mark nodded.

“I wish I could help you, but I can’t leave the store.” The woman had a conflicted look on her face as she gestured behind her.

“Oh no don’t worry ma’am. I appreciate the help and don’t worry about earlier, I am thankful to have someone else looking after my mate when I cannot. Thank you for everything.”

Mark dashed out the store.

“Thank you.” Johnny said to the woman before he followed behind Mark.

The two alphas began to retrace the path Donghyuck would’ve had to take to get to work. However, they soon realized that there was too much ground to cover, so they decided to split up. Mark was losing his mind the longer it took to find his omega. His alpha was fighting to take control. Mark began to feel a tug whenever he thought of Donghyuck which only made him move faster. It wasn’t until he caught a whiff of sunflowers and honey, did he break out into a full sprint. He followed the trail which led him to a hidden alley.

There he saw a sight that made his alpha furious. Donghyuck was on the ground with a group of omegas and betas hovering over him. One of them had their claws dangerously close to Donghyuck’s neck where his mark laid while the others kept his arms and legs flat against the ground.

“You know what I am gonna do with you since you can’t seem to follow simple instructions? I made it clear that I wanted you far away from Mark, but completely ignored me and kept going on your merry way. Now you will have to face the consequences.” The girl comes up close to Donghyuck to whisper in his ear. It was loud enough that Mark could hear every word. 

She dug her nails into his neck causing Donghyuck to cry out.

Mark’s shoulders were tense. His eyes glowed a fierce red while his claws came out. Mark made no effort to hide his presence. He let his alpha pheromones ooze from his body to let the girl know that she messed with the wrong omega. The girl’s head shot up in surprise. Her eyes filled with fear.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” Mark’s voice was laced with venom. He ran over and grabbed the girl by her neck.

“I-I . .”

Mark turned to the rest of them.

“Get your filthy hands off my mate.”

The group immediately got up and stepped away from Donghyuck who was whimpering in pain on the ground. That set Mark off as he pushed the girl up against the wall.

The girl looked at Mark with pure fear in her eyes as she scratched at his hand. She struggled to breath under Mark’s deadly grip.

“If you dare touch my precious mate one more time, I will make sure you will never live to see another day. I will take everything you love away from you.”

The girl looked close to passing out. Mark only released her when he heard his mate whimper again. “Go. Scum.”

The girl scrambled to get away while she gasped in air into her deprived lungs. The rest of the group followed her out. The air was heavy with the scent of fear and blood.

Mark wiped the blood on his jeans before moving towards his mate. Mark fell to his knees at the sight of his mate sprawled on the ground. Donghyuck had a hand on his neck where some blood was trickling out. His beautiful brown eyes held so much pain when he finally looked at Mark. It shattered the alpha’s heart.

Mark carefully pulled Donghyuck into his lap. The omega was quick to latch on and hold onto him for dear life.

“Hyung.” He paused as a sob came out. “I was so scared. I was just walking to work and they dragged me over here. I tried to fight, but I couldn’t stop them.”

Mark tightened his grip. “It’s okay Hyuckie. You are safe with me now. I am not gonna let anyone touch you like that ever again.”

Donghyuck pushed his face into Mark’s neck where his scent was strongest and began to sob. Mark let him cry until there weren't any more tears left to fall. He waited until Donghyuck was just sniffling to talk.

“I’m so sorry Hyuck. It’s my fault for not realizing the signs. I should’ve been more attentive. This should have never happened.”

“Mark. Stop being stupid. I didn’t say anything when I should’ve. It’s my fault for lying to you and I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear any apologies from you and I know you want to be strong and independent, but don’t forget that you can lean on me.” Mark showered his mate in kisses to calm him down.

“I will from now on. I promise. If something is bothering me, you will be the first person I go to.”

The two sat in silence while they basked in each other’s presence. Donghyuck felt a rush of emotions flood through him as he held onto Mark. His wonderful alpha.

“Mark-hyung.” Donghyuck looked up at Mark with his vulnerable doe eyes. “I love you.”

Donghyuck was hit with a wave of strong pheromones from the alpha. “I love you too, Donghyuck.” Mark leaned down to gently kiss Donghyuck’s plush lips. “So much.”

The omega happily reciprocated the action. The mates quickly forgot their surroundings until they heard a loud ‘ehem’. They broke apart only to see Johnny looking down at them with disgust.

“Guys! I get that you like each other, but why the hell are you making out in the middle of an alley? Have some standards won’t you?”

“Sorry hyung.”

Johnny noticed the bruises and cuts on Donghyuck’s body and quickly rushed to their side. “Are you okay Hyuckie? What the hell happened?”

“I’m fine Johnny-hyung.” Donghyuck smiled while the alpha fretted over him. “Mark got here just in time.”

Johnny’s eyes darkened. “Who did this? I will rip them apart. No one messes with our pack.” Johnny quickly realised his alpha was starting to take over and shook his head to regain control. “Sorry. We will deal with that later. Right now we need to get home. C’mon let’s go.”

Johnny guided them back to the car while Mark carried Donghyuck in his arms. Donghyuck snuggled into Mark’s chest. The journey home consisted of Johnny purposefully singing terribly and giggles from the couple.

. . . . . . . . .

“I am going to murder them myself when I get my hands on them.” Taeyong looked ready to kill. 

Johnny had to hold his mate back from leaving the bathroom when Taeyong was cleaning up Donghyuck’s cuts. 

“Yongie. You need to calm down.”

“Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my precious baby got hurt?!”

“He’s not your kid, Yongie, and we certainly don’t need a lawsuit on our hands. I will make sure to deal with them myself. I have already asked Yuta to look into what we can do.”

Taeyong breguginly calmed down and went back to tending Donghyuck. Mark was out getting Donghyuck’s favorite food for dinner. Donghyuck simply bathed in the attention he got. Jaemin had freaked out and hugged him for what felt like hours while crying. Mark had gotten jealous, so Johnny sent him away to get food while he got Taeyong to patch him up.

Mark wasn’t gone for long before he was bursting into the bathroom with food in his arms.

“I am taking my mate now.” Mark pulled Donghyuck up from his spot on the toilet seat.

Taeyong and Johnny simply let him be since Mark’s alpha was still on edge after everything that had happened. Taeyong only separated them in the first place was because Mark would have been all over Taeyong if Donghyuck made even the tiniest squeak of pain.

Mark led Donghyuck back into his room and pushed him towards the bed. Donghyuck gladly hopped right on while Mark found a makeshift table to eat on. Mark had bought them sushi from one of the nice restaurants in town. Mark had hoped that it would lighten up his mood and would help distract him from the traumatic events he just went through. Donghyuck was still quiet, but he had a small smile the whole time while they ate.

“How do you feel about moving into the packhouse with me?” Mark shyly said as he cleaned up.

“Eh? You want me to move in?” Donghyuck was shocked.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and after everything that has happened it would be safer. Plus Jaemin could finally move in too, so you two wouldn’t be split up.”  
Mark paused. “So what do you think?”

Donghyuck could tell that Mark was being vulnerable at that moment. “I would love to, Hyung.”

Mark relaxed and a bright smile formed on his face. “Thank god cause I don’t think I can live with you being so far away.”

Donghyuck burst out laughing. “Well who knew you were so whipped for me.”

“I’ve been whipped since I saw you a year ago.”

“Wait really???” Donghyuck was speechless. “I’ve had a crush on you for that long too.”

“Oh my god we really are both idiots. I guess our alpha and omega were just too fed up and got together for us before we even formally met.”

“Wow fate is funny.”

Mark moved back to the bed and wrapped his arms around his mate. Donghyuck returned the gesture by nuzzling into his chest where he knew he felt safest. They both knew that no matter what they would always be there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really carried away with the plot on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first part. This is my first smut, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
